A construction blocks assembly set is provided. The construction block assembly set has a plurality of generally flat boxes which may be folded into generally cube, rectangle, prisms or other shaped boxes. The boxes may be easily folded and secured in the folded orientation (cube, prism, etc) without the need for tape or other securing devices. Openings on the boxes allow for a clip to be inserted into in order to secure multiple boxes together to form a fort, a house, a clubhouse, a storefront, a castle building or other structure.
Children have long used boxes to make forts and other buildings. Cardboard boxes are especially popular for this type of fort and building construction. Patents related to using boxes for forts and buildings are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,379 to Roh discloses a toy that can be stored as a sofa having a bench, a backrest and a headrest and that can be taken apart to build structures large enough for a child to crawl through or play in. The toy is a construction set with a plurality of first, second and third pieces. The first pieces form the bench, the second pieces form the backrest and the third pieces form the headrest. The pieces are solids with planar faces and are rearrangable into a play house having sidewalls, gables and a roof wherein the first pieces form the sidewalls, the second pieces form the roof and the third pieces for-the gables. Pairs of fasteners of opposite gender are arranged on the faces of the first, second and third pieces for joining the pieces into the sofa, the play house and other structures. Even numbers of pairs of fasteners of opposite polarity are provided for joining the pieces in more than one orientation.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,301 to Dodge discloses a construction set suitable and safe for children of various ages comprising construction pieces and connector strips. The construction pieces have a semirigid planar construction with opposing major sides which have hook fastener material disposed on one side and loop pile fastener material disposed on the other. The fastener materials are of the type which adhere when pressed together. An outer border or margin area of the construction pieces is kept free of the fastener materials, to provide a tab or hem for separating attached pieces. The construction pieces have various shapes and sizes with which many designs and structures may be constructed. The connector strips have a similar construction to the construction pieces and are used to join adjacent construction pieces. The sides may include complementary colors and patterns.
However, these patents fail to describe a construction block assembly set which is easy to use. Further, these patents fail to provide for a construction block assembly set which allows a child to easily assemble and disassemble a fort, a house, a clubhouse, a storefront, a castle or other structure.